Dark Angels & White Demons
by Seraph of the Seventh Heaven
Summary: Ichigo has lost his abilities and his zanpakto and with the outbreak of Hollows in the human world and the minimal reinforcements being supplied in the human world, Soul Society will call upon two great forces that have both saved and nearly annihilated both the Human and the Spirit World. They are Soul Society's greatest hope, but the question is; will they salvage or destroy?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes; I am so sorry; I am so out of my element.

The first few months after Aizen's Defeat wasn't at all near from pleasant because of the growing threat of the Hollows & Arrancars that are now led by Tier Harribel. No one could sleep soundly in the Human World because of the potential threat of the Hollows attacking spontaneously and with the minimal amount of forces responding from Soul Society to the human realm, the death toll of humans was gradually increasing. The Head Captain sat on his chair, thinking of a way to subdue the Hollow attacks without risking too many lives. A thought suddenly presented itself to the aged commander but he was unsure of how it could work. Not letting another chance slip away, he immediately ordered Captains Byakuya Kuchiki & Sui Feng to report to his office immediately.

Meanwhile in the Human World, Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting on his desk solving an arithmetic problem etched on the board by his teacher. After his battle with Aizen Sosuke, his world was once again normal. Though he never wanted anything to change, he knew that he could never stop the tide of change. His Hollow and Shinigami abilities now diminished, Zangetsu obliterated, and his inner Hollow vanquished from his subconscious. Things truly have turned from bad to worse for the strawberry blonde and knowing about the recent attacks on the Human Realm, he constantly blamed himself for not being able to assist the Shinigami in the rescue of humans from the vile Hollows. He finished the equation and leaned his arm onto the armrest of his chair; he began thinking about how quick the transition was from being the savior of Soul Society to becoming a normal human once again. He damned the sudden change that had occurred in his life, especially when he had gone through so much hardship into becoming a Shinigami only to throw away all the progress that he'd made from the day he had met Rukia to his bout against Aizen. Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, the name imprinted itself onto his brain and began to recollect on the times that the two friends had as Shinigami. A smile plastered itself on Ichigo's face, and with it he continued to reminisce on the times that he had as a Hollow Hunter.

The clock struck at 4:00 and the bell had rung signifying the dismissal of classes for the day, Ichigo tidied his school supplies and was about to go home but a hand held on to his and when he turned around to see who it was he saw a distraught Orihime along with a serious looking Uryu and Chad. Orihime let go of the strawberry protector's hand and told him.

"Ichigo, it's alright. There's no need to blame yourself for all the weird stuff that's happening right now, as long as you're safe and sound there is nothing to fret about."

Ichigo wore a weak scowl and replied

"I can't sleep, I couldn't. I couldn't because I will wake up knowing that I wouldn't be able to help anyone. My name means 'one who protects', how could I live up to that name when I couldn't even assist you in the fight agianst the Hollows?"

A silence filled the air between the four, but was instantaneously shattered when Chad stepped in and said to Ichigo.

"Nonsense, you helped us more times than we could count. You aren't useless"

Then the Quincy followed and said

"Yeah Ichigo how about you grow a pair and stop sulking. You've done enough for all of us, now's time for you to stop and rest awhile."

Orihime nodded and continued

"Yeah, just think of it as a vacation. Soon all your troubles will wash away and someday you just might be able to fight monsters again. After all you rescued me and defeated that weirdo Aizen at the same time, and that took a serious toll on your body. It's time for you rest up and finish your studies, you can't just forget about your responsibilities in the Human World you know."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of them smiling for him. All his worries and thoughts began to crumble into dust, and his scowl became a smile as well. He instantly dropped the act and said to his dearest friends.

"You're right. Maybe it is time to relax a bit."

Orihime's smile widened and she cheered

"That's the spirit Ichigo!"

The redhead launched herself onto the strawberry blonde and grabbed him by the neck playfully. Soon Ichigo's smile widened as well as he struggled to breathe properly from Orihime's death grip.

After the sudden but severely needed intervention from his friends, he treaded back to his home only to be greeted with an unexpected surprise. He knocked on the door and it opened almost instantaneously. His father in his usually quirky self greeted his son with a flying kick, though Ichigo dodged it effortlessly and let him bite the dust. He looked at his father's limp body and smirked victoriously and as he was going to go inside the Kurosaki residence, he was greeted coldly by a few old friends. There stood Renji, Rukia, Urahara and Yoruichi all wearing serious looks on their faces. Ichigo backed away for a moment and asked

"What are you all doing here?!"

Urahara & Yoruichi wore their trademark smirks, while Renji and Rukia remained silent and wore their scowls. Urahara approached Ichigo and said;

"Congratulations, you have just won back your powers!"

Ichigo was confused by Hat and Clog's statement and asked him

"What are you saying?"

Rukia huffed, angered by the bluntness of his friend and said

"You really aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer aren't you?"

Ichigo smirked mischievously and sarcastically remarked

"That's because I'm not a knife Rukia, I hope you can respect that."

Enraged by his statement, Rukia was about to give him a lesson he won't forget and as she was going to make the strike, Renji held her back and struggled to restrain her as Yoruichi purred out

"How about we talk this over at Urahara's shop"

The three of them nodded in affirmation and went to Urahara's shack as arranged by the flash goddess. The company of Shinigami sat down and began to discuss about the matter at hand. Urahara began to take the first statement

"Alright, Ichigo about what I said to you earlier…"

Ichigo subtly cut him off and replied

"Yeah I heard, but why?"

Rukia joined in the conversation and said to the strawberry blonde

"It's because you were assigned to a special mission by the Head Captain"

Ichigo, slightly shocked at the fact that the high and mighty Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 personally assigned him to a special mission, said to the brunette

"What, are you serious!?"

Yoruichi entered the conversation and said to him

"Yes Ichigo, you were assigned to a special mission by the Head Captain and he needs you to report to his office immediately, so it's best that we head there now."

Ichigo was eager to respond to the call of help, especially if it meant that he would get to vanquish the Hollows that were terrorizing Karakura Town. Urahara the summoned a hell butterfly thus opening a gateway to Soul Society. Along with Yoruichi, Rukia & Renji, Ichigo ran into the gate and went to Soul Society to discuss his mission with the Head Captain.

Meanwhile at the Soul Society Maximum Security Prison, The Captain Commander and his escorts headed for the 7th level where one of the most dangerous criminals in all of Soul Society is in restraints. The man was tied to a pillar, chained and restrained by beams of light. He had a striking resemblance to a stoic Arrancar who Ichigo completely despised though lacking the pale white complexion, his face looked as if he did not age though being imprisoned for over 300 years. He looked like an insane fellow, yet the things that he says are far from irrelevant. He hummed a solemn hymn, a hobby that he picked up from his time in solitary confinement, and began to sing a song about the changing of the seasons.

"_Matayo ga akereba o wakare yume wa tooki maboroshini anata wo oi kakete ita hikari no wakare dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori"_

The Head Captain walked towards the raised pillar that restrained the man from moving and said

"You always have been a man of autumn"

The man raised his head though lacking of any eyesight due to the blindfold that he wore and replied

"I am glad that you are here Captain Genryusai. Am I late for the tea ceremony? If so, then I beg your pardon for I cannot travel to where you are right now. But though I cannot see or move my limbs, I can still feel your intense spiritual pressure. Though it had grown irrelevantly weaker, I can still feel the power that courses through your veins."

The Head Captain clapped his hands and said to him

"You are getting good at sensing other's spiritual pressure, though that is not the case. You see there is…."

The chained prisoner cut him off and replied

"There is the massive threat of Hollow and Arrancar in the human world. I have told you, the wardens are so talkative making the information that usually comes through here quite biased. Quite like the time when Aizen was once a great threat, he had potential though he wasn't the first transcendent of Shinigami and Hollow."

The age old man kept his stoic stature and responded

"We all know that it was you who was the first Visored, though you did not perceive the threat very well.

The prisoner snickered and said to the Head Captain

"Ahh, the irony of it all. I turned into one of the creatures I have sworn to kill."

The Captain Commander went nearer to the captive and told

"Yes, though it seems that you have turned yourself back into one of us. It is evident in what you look like right now."

The prisoner let out a baffled gasp, while the Head Captain tapped his wooden staff on the ground and off came the chains that restrained the prisoner from moving. He ordered his escorts to take off the remaining shackles and give him proper garments. The prisoner was ordered to wear the white Shinigami uniform and the black, short-sleeved haori that was given to him. But before he did, he looked at the symbol at the back of the haori. It was a crescent moon accented with white outlines. His eyes widened and said to the Head Captain

"Why this, for I am but a lowly prisoner of war?"

The Head Captain helped him stand and said to him.

"No, you are a prodigal son of Soul Society. We will not be hostile as long as you would do the same, do you understand Raiki Kousaka?"

There was a short pause before the prisoner known as Raiki answered

"Yes, yes I do Captain Commander…"

The old yet extremely dangerous man smiled at him and replied

"Good. Now come, wear your garments and we will arrange a tea ceremony today for your return."

The two men walked side by side like father and son and as they prepared for the arrangements, while Ichigo had already arrived and was warmly greeted by most of Soul Society's denizens. Ichigo breathed deeply, savoring the heavenly air in Soul Society and said under his breath

"It's so good to be home."

Author's Note; I am so out of my element on this one, if anyone could help me on catching up with all the episodes of Bleach from before the time where Aizen is defeated, please comment. This was requested by a friend and I really didn't like Bleach all that much like my friend does but she kept on bugging me to make a fanfic about it without proper knowledge of the anime/manga so please bear with me on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note; I am so sorry for writing this piece of work that my friend calls a fanfic, she made her own chapter and gave it to me to revise and proof-read it. But because it was so unclear what she wrote and since she has a very hectic schedule, she dumped the work that she had made and asked me to write a new one in her behalf.

The grounds of Soul Society looked like a city from feudal Japan, from the buildings to what the people wore all of it was like medieval Japan. Though the feudal lords knew none about the aspects of the afterlife, and that their troops did not emit spiritual pressure and know the other necessary things that a Shinigami must know. Ichigo took a leisurely stroll with his friends to look at what had happened to Soul Society after he lost his abilities as a Shinigami.

Meanwhile, Raiki looked at the landscape of Soul Society and a smile grew on his lips when he saw that nothing had really changed after his imprisonment. The Head Captain gestured Raiki to follow him, and he merely complied out of joy. He looked at most of the long time residents and he was given fearful stares. Not forgetting about what he had done in the past 400 years, he wore his straw hat to cover his face and continued walking to the Head Captains office. As soon as they arrived at the office Raiki was greeted with a sword swing from the first division lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe, but with a swift movement Raiki dodged the blade easily and grabbed the lieutenant by his collar.

"Is this how your new subordinates greet guests?" said Raiki with a stern look on his face.

"Pardon him; he is just following precautions. You still do know that you have nearly obliterated Soul Society." The Captain-Commander looked sternly at the slightly agitated Raiki. But his grip gradually loosened, allowing the shuddering lieutenant to live, so long as he does not cross him again. The Captain, The Lieutenant & The Prisoner entered the office and was greeted by two of the Gotei 13's most dedicated captains; Byakuya Kuchiki & Sajin Komamura as they laid the tea ceremonies commodities on a wooden table in front of the Head Captains desk. Then the group of five sat down and begun the ceremony.

Ichigo vocally contemplated on how nothing had changed in Seireitei. The stores were still there, Mayuri was still devious and mentally unstable just like the Espada; Syazelaporro Granz, Toshiro Hitsugaya was still short and the people are still happy and blissful even though the looming threat of destruction and imbalance was at large. As the strawberry-blonde protector sat down and took a breather, he looked up at the blue skies of Soul Society and inaudibly said to himself;

"Nothing has changed at all hasn't it?"

Yoruichi, Renji and Rukia tiredly panted as they ran towards the overly-excited Ichigo, Ichigo then stood up and turned around to say to his companions;

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Getting out of shape it seems."

Renji stopped running and panted out

"You dick, we were chasing after you for the past hour"

Yoruichi having quickly recovered said to Ichigo

"You're probably late for the briefing so good luck with talking the old man down."

The two seniors left the former substitute shinigami, while Rukia walked up to him and kicked his shin in anger but she also embraced him invitingly. With a few tears of joy raining down on her cheeks she said;

"_Baka_, you got me tired again. I missed you doing this though…."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the weeping form of Rukia, he never seen Rukia this vulnerable before especially in front of him. Removing herself from his embrace, Rukia motioned for him the way to the Office of the Head Captain.

The company of five solemnly drank their tea, though having a few stares of suspicion and agitation from Captains Kuchiki & Komamura, Raiki felt peaceful as the tea went down his parched throat. Lately it had been dry as a desert as a result from hanging from the pillar of light that restrained most of his dark reiatsu that originated from his inner hollow for almost 400 years. He slowly downed the drink as a sign of both courtesy and tradition as the Japanese Tea Ceremony usually requires the participants to slowly drink their tea which makes the ceremony last for at least 2 hour or so. As the group of five nearly finished their tea, the silence that had established itself around the room was abruptly shattered by the outburst of both Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki hastily entering the office of the Captain Commander. While Yamamoto & Raiki silently put their drinking to a halt, the rest spew out some if not all of their tea from their mouth save for Byakuya as he only choked on his drink before recuperating. Then Genryusai stood up and welcomed Ichigo though the latter had rudely put to a halt the peaceful ambience that surrounded them moments ago.

"Ahh, Kurosaki. It's so nice of you to arrived, though it seems that you are, from what the youth calls it; fashionably late."

Though fashionable wasn't the most appropriate word on how awkward the scenario was with the three subordinate shinigami angrily gazing at him and a suspicious figure chuckling at his outburst just a moment ago. The man wore a white Hakama and a matching white Kosode topped off with a black haori draped on his shoulders, he had the look of a well educated man with precisely layered hair befitting those of a hero of a shonen manga. He had a very dark air to him, making him obviously dangerous considering the vast amount of spiritual pressure that resonates within him. Ichigo had dealt with people like him; a perfect example of this was Sosuke Aizen. But this time Ichigo figured that the man that as standing beside the Head Captain was probably an ally, so he dropped his guard albeit slightly and asked the Captain Commander.

"Who is that guy?"

Ichigo pointed his right index finger towards Raiki who once again drank his tea nonchalantly. The Captain Commander answered then answered the former's question saying

"This man is named Raiki Kousaka but before I get you both acquainted, how about you sit down for a moment, Captains Kuchiki & Komamura you may get back to your respective stations."

The two captains courteously bowed their heads and simultaneously said;

"Thank you, Captain Commander."

Then the aged commander ordered the 13th division lieutenant to return to the barracks for she had done her mission. The young lieutenant bowed her head and said

"I shall, Captain Commander."

After the last disturbance has been taken care of, Lieutenant Sasakibe proceeded to stand watch outside the Head Captain's Headquarters. Then the briefing 'briefly' commenced.

Author's Notes; I'm so sorry for posting a filler chapter guys, I humbly apologize but I am trying to juggle a few things back at my place, so yeah


End file.
